A Break to Remember
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: Ishizu is a regular high school student awaiting the wondrous time that is Spring Break. Yet things are not always according to plan.


Greetings, fellow Readers! This is my first fanfiction for Yu-Gi-Oh! Constructive criticism is welcome as well as any reviews and/or comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" except Lilianna and Madeline.

Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

Spring Break, a long awaited vacation that most students were longing for during all that time cooped up in a classroom listening to the teachers' ramblings as though they were the adults from "Snoopy" while they float off into their own little worlds, hoping that time would speed up and end their desolation when suddenly, all their prayers are answered as the final bell rings throughout the classroom, sending pure ecstasy through all the students as they stampeded out of the classrooms and into the bright light that is their freedom: Spring Break. There's just one question that has been waiting to be answered: with Spring Break approaching, how are you going to spend it?

The day was March 17th, 2012, the first day of Spring Break. The weather was not what one would imagine it would be on a fine spring day. The skies were filled with clouds that there wasn't a speck of that luminous blue that was the sky and it looked rainy and miserable; the world is real and disappointing. Usually, the first order of business that one would do on the first day of the week long vacation is to go out into the sun and do what teenagers do best: having fun and enjoying it with others. Yet seeing as how Mother Nature has not granted us fun-loving teenagers the perfect day to spend, all those plans that were made days before have all gone right down the drain and are never to be seen again for as long as we live. Which could only mean one thing: endless world-weariness till the end of Time, now that is not what one would even describe as the perfect day to kick off Spring Break now would it?

As for me, I spent my Spring Break undertaking just the opposite: homework and other arbitrary things which I will not go into much detail about; but it still has some excitement, or else I'll just die of tediousness and that ideal freedom will cease to exist. This particular day was what one would describe as intriguing, to say the very least and that it miraculously turned out to be the most fascinating day of my entire life; it went from what seemed like a day of boredom and laying on the sofa not doing anything except being a couch potato to a day that would shock everyone including myself; and this is the way it all happened...

* * *

The day was the same as I have mentioned before, with the miserable weather on top of that. Homework was just another day in the life of a slightly above average high school student; and with the work part out of the way, one can begin to enjoy the rest of what was going to be the most astonishing day that has ever occurred and like any other normal day, I would just sit at my desk looking out the window and staring out into oblivion. As I stared, I began to drift off into my own little realm in which my imagination would create elaborate fantasies and then snap me back to reality when suddenly, a sound came from downstairs; and it sounded very much like a piercing scream that could break the eardrums of all the people that live on this very planet.

I practically ran down the stairs to find the source of the scream, only to find that there was nobody there. As I was just about to head back up, the piercing scream was heard once more and like the saying of how curiousity killed the cat, I decided to do some investigating. I searched the entire house to find out where the scream had come from; but to no prevail, I could not pinpoint the exact location in which the scream had originated from. Just as I was about to give up, the doorbell rang and I went and answered the door only to find that there was no one on the other side when I noticed a package sitting outside the doorstep. I picked up the package, examined it and checked the mailing address: 5263 Valkyria Lane. The address was ours; but who could have mailed this? We certainly didn't order anything from the internet or catalogue for that matter. So I took the package inside to take a closer look.

I set the package on the coffee table, and contemplated on whether to open it or just leave it alone. After what seemed like a million years, I finally decided to open it and find out what it is. It turned out to be a canopic jar with a lid the shape of a rose and there was an envelope attached to the rim of the jar. I took off the envelope, opened it, and found a letter that was handwritten by an anonymous sender. It said: "If you ever want to see them alive, bring your most prized possession to the deepest part of Domino Park at 4pm sharp, if you don't do as I say, I will kill them."

When I finished reading the letter, I was filled with confusion, who sent this letter? What was in the canopic jar? What did it mean by "bring your most prized possession?" Did it have something to do with the scream that was heard not too long ago? Whatever the answer may be, I have to figure out what, or else innocent lives may be at stake and this might just be a spring break that no one is ever going to forget.

Just as I was about to figure out what to make of the canopic jar and the meaning of the letter, the telephone rang. I picked it up and answered it, there was no one on the other end as it was a recorded message instructing me to follow the instructions on the letter and that I had to go alone, no police, or else they will die. Then there's nothing but a long monotonous sound as the message ended. I put the phone back on the coffee table and tried once again to make sense of all the information. First, I received this jar and a letter telling me to head to Domino Park and that I was to bring my most prized possession with me or else they will die and then there's the telephone message, which confused me even more, why did it tell me to go alone and that I was not allowed to alert the authorities? What could these people possibly want from me? A mere grad student whose life just took a turn for the worst? And what "prized possession" did they mean for me to bring to them? Who are these people that want this "prized possession" of mine?

As all these questions spun around my head, destroying every brain cell there is until there isn't any, an answer was revealed: the "prized possession" that these people want is my mystical Millennium Pendant which allows me to see things before they actually happen. I know it sounds outrageous but it's all true. They must want it in order to complete some sort of diabolical plan that they have conjured up. I'm also guessing that the "they" that these people who want my Millennium Pendent were speaking of must be the only two people who knew about it: Lilianna and Madeline. I was filled with rage as I realized that I must give up my Millennium Pendent to these people for the safe return of my friends. I was left with no choice but to do what they say, who knows what these despicable beings would do to my friends.

I arrived at Domino Park at exactly 4pm sharp; and sure enough, those thugs who kidnapped my friends just so they would get their dirty hands on my Millennium Pendent showed up with said hostages. One of them ordered me to hand the Millennium Pendent over to them and that he will let my friends go unharmed. As I slowly slid the canopic jar (that was mailed to me before) that contained my Millennium Pendent over to the thugs, everything went black...

My mind was brought back to the real world as I was snatched from my daydream when I heard Mom calling me from downstairs. I then realized that what just happened didn't really happen at all, it was just my imagination carrying me away with it... again.


End file.
